Ever (Encuéntrame a la vuelta del reloj)
by Ger Kuga
Summary: Natsuki es obligada a ir a la Academia Fuuka dejando todo atrás en América. Lo que no sospecha es que realmente va a reencontrarse con su vida misma. "Encuéntrame a la vuelta del reloj donde no pasa el tiempo y podemos estar siempre juntas"-Se lo había prometido y ella nunca rompía sus promesas.
1. Prólogo

Hey, hacía mucho tiempo tenía una idea en mente así que aquí les va :) Espero les guste.

Mai-Hime y/o Mai-Otome no me pertenecen; si así fuera, habría muchas escenas de Natsuki tratando de imitar el acento de Shizuru.

* * *

 **Ever**

 _Prólogo_

 _Kioto hace algunos años_

En el centro de Kioto, se oía la más fina melodía escapar de los antiguos muros que algún día habían jugado a ser un castillo. El viento vibraba coloreándose con los adornos móviles que los niñitos en la calle miraban fascinados en espera de que por suerte alguna cayeran al suelo para salir corriendo. A los ojos de cualquiera era evidente que tras las amaderadas murallas había un gran festejo. Después de todo, no era común que la casona se abriera a tanta gente siendo el hogar de tan especiales personas.

Lo que los transeúntes ignoraban, entretenidos en los chismes y las suposiciones sobre la perfección concedida por la opulencia que reservaba el lugar, era que si bien el festejo prometía ser el evento social del mes, a duras penas lograba cumplir el propósito para el que había sido realizado. La anfitriona, que parecía ser la primera en reparar en tal cosa, se desesperó mirando a todo lado. Era una mujer de cabellos ocres en un kimono azul que combinaba con sus ojos. Era simplemente hermosa y aun así portaba una mirada que daba la impresión que amenazaba con hacer rodar cabezas. Aparentemente, su hija, la celebrada del día, había desaparecido durante la demonstración de magia haciendo magia de la suya. Ahora tenía que esperar lo mejor para que su pequeña no hubiera ido muy lejos en su basta vivienda.

La pequeña niña corría curiosa por doquier. Lo que llamaba su humilde morada estaba resultando no ser tan humilde. Hacía minutos había salido de la fiesta esperando encontrar algo de diversión en el patio, cosa que siempre le prohibían, y se había llevado la sorpresa de que su patio era mucho más grande de lo que creía. Sus padres siempre la mantenían en la casa principal por lo que solo conocía lo que las ventanas le habían permitido en sus siete cortos años de vida. Siempre había sido igual, casa principal, auto, casa principal. Por eso había decidido aprovechar la multitud para echar un vistazo en su propia casa y de paso escapar de la reunión en la que todos los niños querían ser su amigo.

A pesar de su edad, la pequeña niña de ojos rojos era mucho más intuitiva de lo que un adulto encontraría conveniente. Era eso justamente lo que la guiaba en su pequeña expedición; la sensación de que las murallas albergaban algo más interesante que antiguas tejas y finos sortilegios. Hacía tanto rato que la pequeña se había entregado a tal idea que la determinación de sus pasos le sonaba más fuerte que el ruido de su propia fiesta. Maravillada por el pequeño bosque que parecía interminable, se sonrió a sí misma cuando encontró un puentecito cubrir el riachuelo que rodeaba su casa. Su padre solía poner pececitos para que ella jugara a ser un gran pescador a espaldas de su madre, era genial. Lo curioso era que en este tramo, el agua sí parecía albergar vida. Quizás, había dejado escapar algunos y se habían reproducido como en el cuento de la otra noche. Jugó un poco hasta que recordó su exploración y cruzó el puente; si antes se había sorprendido, ahora la escapada había valido toda la pena del mundo.

Frente a sus ojos se dibujaba una casita que lucía mucho más vieja que la suya, y eso era mucho decir. Las tejas ya no daban cuenta de su color original y la madera había perdido matiz alguno. Incluso el papel de la puerta corrediza había pasado a la historia. La niña recordaba sus cuentos sobre casas encantadas sonriendo complacida. Era como si su deseo de cumpleaños se hubiera cumplido. Sabía que tenía razón sobre su casa, debía haber algo más y ¡ahí estaba!

La castaña se acercó a la casita sin saber que unos profundos ojos sin brillo le observaban.

* * *

 _Fuuka, tiempo actual_

Chaqueta de cuero, botas a juego, el extraño brillo azul de su cabello y el imponente aire de rebeldía gritaba a todo pulmón que ella no pertenecía ahí y no iba a esforzarse por hacerlo. Suspiró profundamente mientras bajaba ligeramente sus gafas de sol a la mitad del puente de su nariz. No quería perderse en su primer día en la academia, quería tener un buen primer recuerdo del lugar en el que estaría confinada tanto tiempo a pesar de ella misma. Tomó un chicle de su chaqueta y se decidió a seguir explorando las instalaciones en un intento por distraer su mente de los recuerdos recientes.

Natsuki Kuga, de origen japonés y establecida en Estados Unidos desde que tenía memoria. Había tenido que volver a Japón bajo exigencia de su madre que se empeñaba en perpetuar la tradición de los ancestrales Kuga. Aquella sarta de insensateces, como pensaba Natsuki, que obligaba a cada Kuga de nacimiento a asistir a la Academia de Fuuka, la mejor de Japón y, para infortunio suyo, un internado alejado de la civilización. Se aferraba a la esperanza de que la mugrosa isla tuviera internet. O que en el mejor de los casos, en pocos días su madre llamara para decir que solo era un castigo temporal por el incidente de hacía unos días.

Era patético. La peliazul se desesperaba de confirmar lo que ya había supuesto, estaba totalmente atrapada. Ni la más angelical sonrisa de Alyssa le sacaría de Fuuka a menos de que tuviera en su poder algún satélite con rayo transportador o un perro volador. Sonrió ante su pobre intento de broma. Jamás admitiría que le afectaba estar a océanos de su familia. No podía permitirse eso ahora que estaba merodeando por la academia a un día de empezar clases. Lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y convencerse de las oportunidades que tenía frente a sí. Había mucho Fuuka por conocer, mucha Natsuki por explorar.

Entonces, como si los dioses japoneses lanzaran los dados…

-Watch out, mutt!- La ojiverde no había terminado de girar su rostro ante la repentina voz cuando sintió un puñado de confeti directo a su cara.

-¡Araña!-Gritó el objetivo fingiendo ira en un intento por escupir los papelitos que había tragado.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Nat.-Sonrió inocente la pellirroja mirando divertida a su amiga.

-Sabes que no es mi cumpleaños.

-¿Ah no?

-Nao…- Gruñó Natsuki entrecerrando los ojos sobre sus gafas.

-También te extrañaba.- Natsuki la miró perpleja pero antes de poder decir algo su acompañante se echó a correr.

Nao le había hecho caer otra vez, hacía menos de una semana habían pasado el día jugando Xbox en su casa mientras su padres estaban en una junta de negocios. Natsuki se sentía estúpida de solo recordarlo. Definitivamente el cambio de horario le estaba sentando mal. Para congraciarse consigo misma se prometió encontrar a su amiga y meterle su confeti por donde no le daba el sol, al diablo con conocer las instalaciones.

Jadeos, una y otra vez. Nao se relamía los labios sabiendo que había obtenido lo que quería como de costumbre. Veía las gotas de sudor deslizarse por la piel de aquella mujer que ahora estaba como su cabello por el ejercicio. Rió de nuevo. Natsuki era como uno de esos cachorritos que siempre caían en la misma trampa, era casi adorable. Sacudió su mente concentrándose en la cercanía de la Kuga, apenas las separaba un par de metros. Se dirigió hacia el fondo de un pasillo ancho e iluminado que acaba en una puerta doble y sin pensarlo dos veces entró de golpe.

Natsuki siguió a Nao a la puerta extrañamente decorada con globos de colores sin detenerse a leer el letrero con brillantinas. Tampoco escucho la voz matizada por un extraño acento en lo que parecía un discurso formal. Ella se estampó en la puerta sin pensar demasiado siguiendo el ejemplo de la pelirroja quien parecía estupefacta frente a una multitud de estudiantes quien le veían horrorizados a ambas como si hubieran entrado a una convención de escapularios en un convento vestidas de conejitas playboy.

-¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO, PAR DE DELINCUENTES?!- Una muchacha de cabello rubio opaco que parecía no necesitar micrófonos para hacerse oír en el inmenso auditorio en el que acababan de irrumpir les miraba con el odio propio de la madre superiora.

Natsuki trataba de no reír ante las súbitas comparaciones religiosas por la seriedad en el recinto pero definitivamente su madre tenía razón con que las mañas de Nao se le estaban pegando. La peliazul miró a Nao que parecía estarle leyendo la mente y se devolvió a ver a la mujer megáfono. Al parecer no era la única en la elaborada tarima, estaba junto a una chica menuda de lentes que trataba de calmarla, un chico que parecía estar en otra dimensión, un tipo con el cabello decolorado y una chica que…

3, 2, 1…

Chaqueta de cuero, botas a juego, cabellos oscuros con matices azules despilfarrados por el suelo del auditorio mientras la desmayada Natsuki Kuga y su aire de rebeldía quedaban olvidados tras un sonoro golpe viniendo de la tarima. La presidenta estudiantil yacía inconsciente ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.


	2. Extraño-han

**Capítulo 1**

 **"Extraño-han"**

 **.**

 **.**

Natsuki suspiró aún con los ojos cerrados. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y el deseo de seguir durmiendo a pesar de que el olor a antisépticos le estuviera causando un malestar peor que el que le había llevado al lugar donde se hallaba. Arrugó la nariz y trató de arroparse con una cobija que nunca encontró por lo que se obligó a levantarse. No quería quejarse en su primer día pero no podía evitar pensar en las mantitas de su antigua escuela. Se rascó la mejilla y al abrir los ojos no solo confirmó lo que su fiel olfato le había sugerido, estaba en la enfermería, sino que se encontró ante la graciosa vista de una preocupada Nao. No pudo evitar sonreír hasta que se dio cuenta de que no recordaba porqué estaba allí ¿Acaso Nao se sentía culpable por golpearla hasta la inconsciencia? No, definitivamente era una situación poco probable. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a la pelirroja así que no había manera de que se les hubiera ido la mano peleando… de nuevo.

–¡Oi! –Miró a su amiga esperando que esta le contara lo sucedido pero…

–Nada de "oi" ¿Por qué carajos te pusiste a correr sin haber comido nada? –Natsuki solo pudo mirar hacia el otro lado de la habitación evadiendo lo que parecía un "momento de tensión" por parte de Nao. Era tan extraño que alguien tan desvergonzado adoptara esos aires de preocupación que lo mejor sería no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

–¿Vamos a… comer? –Preguntó tratando de sonar lo más amigable que su tic en la ceja le permitiera. Nao solo chasqueó la lengua para después sonreír.

–Tú pagas. –Kuga pensó que si buscaba en el diccionario la palabra "descaro", tenía que aparecer la foto de Nao. Solo ella podía ir saltando de mamá angustiada a amiga vividora de esa manera.

–Hmm…

–Es lo mínimo que merezco por cargarte desde el auditorio, cachorro. –La chica le guiñó el ojo pero Natsuki parecía haberse perdido en algún punto no tan blanco dentro del inmaculado cuarto.

–¿Auditorio? –Su voz sonó como un chillido y su ceja amenazó con temblar más que gelatina en terremoto. Ella definitivamente no recordaba cómo había llegado a la enfermería y si bien su última memoria era del dichoso salón lleno de gente con la entrada de globitos, prefería aferrarse a la idea de que Nao le estaba tomando el pelo como de costumbre.

–Señorita Kuga, es bueno ver que ha despertado. –Una mujer de bata blanca entró al cuarto con una sonrisa profesional. Su cabello ondulado era de un vistoso tono chocolate que enmarcaba su rostro níveo. Sus ojos marinos parecían brillar con diversión. Quizás por haber escuchado la conversación de sus acompañantes. Quizás por los recuerdos de la amena tarde que había pasado antes de recibir a un par de estudiantes desmayadas seguidas por lo que parecía un montón de adolescentes alborotadas preocupadas por el estado de su adonis escolar. Momentos como esos le hacían pensar que no le pagaban lo suficiente pero, a decir verdad, no podía quejarse mucho considerando que no fue ella quien se hizo cargo de la multitud en la puerta de su puesto de trabajo.

–¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?– Peguntó tratando aparentar calma. Debía recordar que estaba sola en otro país y debía ser fuerte si no quería tener que llamar a casa para que la llevaran de vuelta. No quería ni pensar en pasar a la historia como la Kuga a la que la bota le quedó grande, eso jamás.

–No fue nada serio, solo un desnivel en la glucosa. Voy a hacerte unas preguntas y pasarás al comedor a tomar una gran cena, ¿Vale?– Natsuki asintió levemente y Nao esperó paciente a que el rutinario interrogatorio de la enfermera acabara. Tendría que esperar el momento para molestar a Natsuki por lo que había sucedido.

* * *

Verde. Para colorear los árboles, para pintar helechos, para las esmeraldas, para las peras… la pequeña castaña se maravillaba ante la paleta de matices que sus ojitos veían. Debía asegurarse de volver allí para dibujar las escenas que brindaba su patio. Por ahora, lo más importante era su expedición y la casita que tenía al frente. Se sonrió a sí misma. No podía evitar pensar que los niños atrapados en su aburridora fiesta no podrían ofrecerle la emoción que le otorgaba mirar la vieja estructura. Suspiró y tomó valor para poner su piecito en el primer escalón. Justo antes de que su sandalia tocara la madera, las viejas tejas castañearon seguidas del crujir de las tablas que armaban el piso frente a ella. Sorprendida, trató de no salir corriendo al darse cuenta que ya no estaba sola.

Segundos pasaron hasta llegar a minutos, la chiquilla se negaba a alzar la mirada en medio de su conmoción. Aunque le causara una curiosidad tremenda averiguar quién estaba allí, sentía que la habían atrapado demasiado pronto en su mayor travesura. La otra persona no decía nada. Veía a la niña como si la conociera desde hacía años y puede que así fuera. Para cualquiera que pasara, la escena era típica de un padre regañando a su hija. Excepto que ellos dos no se conocían realmente y eran muy distintos físicamente.

Después de un rato en completa quietud, la figura más alta extendió su brazo hasta alcanzar la cabeza de la niña y delicadamente devolvió un mechón de cabello ocre al lugar donde sus pares yacían peinados tras la oreja de la pequeña. Solo entonces ella levantó su carita al notar que tal gesto solo era propio de su madre y era imposible que su madre usara unas botas tan toscas y grandes como las que veía. Ante ella estaba un hombre tan hermoso con el que pensó que podía casarse de no ser porque lucía bastantes años mayor y tenía una ropa muy extraña como para agradarle a sus padres. El desconocido llevaba el cabello largo, atado con un extraño cinto en una cola de caballo, las hebras de un color de medianoche parecían haber sido peinadas una a una y tenía algunos flequillos que reposaban junto a sus cejas. Su rostro era apacible como si tuviera una paciencia inquebrantable, sus rasgos eran delicados, incluso su piel parecía suave. Los ojos parecían vacíos en el verde que jugaba a combinar con la multitud de tonalidades a su alrededor. Sin duda era apuesto. Se preguntaba por qué un chico como él tendría un traje con pantalones bombachos, las mangas anchas y armadura de cuero y metal. Era como si fuera un caballero de cuento extraviado, le recordaba un poco a alguna película que había visto pero dudaba que él la conociera. Tampoco hallaba la explicación para que el extraño estuviera en su patio a menos que el personal de vigilancia hubiera hecho una fiesta de disfraces por su cumpleaños, lo que no creía…

–No debería merodear por ahí, princesa. –Aquel hombre joven habló con una solemnidad absurda que caló en la pequeña.

–Shi, zu, ru. –Dijo con una gran sonrisa extendiendo su manita. Por guapo que fuera aquel señor no iba a dejar que se interpusiera entre ella y su expedición. Tampoco iba a permitir que la tratara con fingida amabilidad. Lo mejor era tratar de hacer amigos como los niños más pequeños si es que quería hablar un rato mientras la acompañaba en su búsqueda. Si le funcionaba a su prima, debía funcionarle a ella. Después de todo, por extraño que fuera, había algo en su cabeza diciéndole que serían muy buenos amigos. –Mi nombre es Shizuru ¿Cómo se llama usted, extraño-han?

El caballero sonrió tan levemente que nadie pudo notarlo. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban. Estrechó con su mano enguantada la más pequeña y en un instante la castaña vio cómo los dedos del extraño se deshicieron entre los suyos como estelas de polvo en un rayo de sol. No alcanzó siquiera a asombrarse cuando a lo lejos oyó su nombre en un grito desesperado. Definitivamente la habían encontrado muy pronto en su mejor travesura.

De repente todo se puso negro y Shizuru confirmó que no iba a descansar aquel día. Se despertó en su alcoba de Fuuka con la sensación del polvo desvaneciéndose en sus manos. Se despertó con el estómago hecho un nudo y las emociones revueltas. Hacía mucho tiempo no soñaba con aquel hombre de su cumpleaños. Incluso ahora, tras haberse conocido mejor a sí misma, su amigo de infancia le parecía supremamente fascinante. Al final nunca supo por qué se le hacía tan familiar pero lo poco que recordaba era que habían compartido algún tiempo juntos. Hasta la había ayudado con un par de tareas. Sentía que quería extrañarlo un poco pero aunque su mente se empeñara en volver al apuesto joven, su estómago le recordó que era hora de cenar.

Lo mejor sería apresurarse antes de que cerraran el comedor, solo esperaba que sus admiradoras no la acosaran mucho después del incidente en la bienvenida. Cuántas veces no le había mencionado Sagisawa-sensei que debía dormir bien si no quería hacer que ambas padecieran en la enfermería, ella con el aroma clorado y la otra con el Shizuru Club. Así que sin meditar más tiempo, tomó su camino al comedor. Una de las ventajas de ser presidenta era que no debía compartir cuarto por lo que el espacio le sobraba. Era una lástima que aún no hubiera ido de compras para abastecer su cajón de chucherías. Realmente sentía el cansancio en cada uno de sus poros a pesar de haber dormido durante horas o lo que Haruka y sus gritos habían permitido. Una de las desventajas de ser presidenta era que debía procurar estar la mayoría del tiempo al pendiente de una serie de asuntos tan aburridos que ni la directora quería tratar. Siendo sincera, Shizuru sabía que no habría tomado el puesto de no ser por sus intereses personales. Al final del día, nada en esta vida es gratis.

* * *

–¡Nina-chan, Nina-chan!

Arika Yumemiya, era una chica de voz cantarina, cabello cobrizo y ojos celestes. A pesar de sus lindos rasgos, lo que más la caracterizaba era que ella era absurdamente feliz. Tan sonriente y alegre que Nina a veces la encontraba agobiante, tal como aquella noche. La Wang ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que su amiga había dicho su nombre pero aparentaba seguir leyendo tranquilamente. Tenía la esperanza de que algún día la otra entendiera el significado de un libro y un par de audífonos a todo volumen. Tan mala era su suerte que había viajado un día antes de comenzar clases para poder tener un poco del silencio que le era privado en casa con el llanto de su nueva hermanita y justo se había encontrado con Arika entre toda la gente. Ni siquiera estaba su amiga Erstin para disipar la atención de la hormiga que no paraba de hablar como si hubiera tenido las vacaciones más emocionantes del mundo.

–¡Nina-chan, Nina-chan!—Arika infló sus mejillas molesta por el desdén recibido y trató de buscar a alguien más con quién hablar. Lastimosamente, el comedor estaba desierto. En noches como esa se podía apreciar la estructura en todo su esplendor; columnas corintias decorando los muros, mesas de roble que parecían más viejas que su abuela y aun así tenían más color que su cabello, alfombras de colores intensos que junto a los arreglos florales adornaban con color los pálidos y altos muros que le conferían un aire elegante al lugar, demasiado silencioso para su gusto.

Si Arika se detenía a pensar, podía asegurar que el salón estaba encantado. Siempre alojaba a más estudiantes de las que podrían sentarse en las sillas que había contado y además la comida solía ser impecable, incluso las cocineras eran amables. Eso sin duda era arte de magia, lástima que ahora empezara a asustarle el ulular del viento entre las cortinas. Quizás debería volver a su cuarto con Nina que seguía leyendo aquel tonto libro.

–¡Nina-chan, Nina-chan!—Intentó una última vez cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría. La muchacha a su lado sintió que una vena se hinchaba por cada vez que había escuchado su nombre esa noche y no pudo evitar levantarse con violencia para hacerle entender a su fastidiosa amiga que si no era capaz de entender que solo quería leer mejor se metiera su "Nina-chan" por donde…

–Vaya, vaya, parece que Nina-chan es una gatita enfurruñada. —Y si la chica había estado roja de la ira, ahora no podía de la vergüenza; en efecto, había sido un error buscar paz en la academia.

–¡Nao-senpai! Es un gusto verla hoy. —Haciendo caso omiso de Nina, quien parecía no poder ni respirar, Arika miró a la recién llegada con una amplia sonrisa. La mayor avanzó entre las sillas del comedor hasta llegar a la mesa donde veía con satisfacción el efecto de su comentario.

Ahora que Natsuki estudiaba en Fuuka, estaba segura de que se divertiría pero el asistir a un reclusorio le había hecho desarrollar formas de entretenimiento que Kuga consideraría desvergonzadas. A ella poco le importaba, de cualquier manera tenía que tomar provecho de su encierro con un montón de niñitas atontadas y bonitas. Además, ahora era "Nao-sempai" lo cual sonaba bastante prometedor. Ya podía imaginar lo que se venía este año con su nuevo estatus y su amiga al lado, solo esperaba que no la echaran o se le armaría en grande.

Miró a Nina un momento y no resistió el deseo de guiñarle el ojo ante la mirada atónita de Natsuki. Después del numerito, se tomó un tiempo presentando a esta última con sus kohais y la convenció de ir por la cena con el pretexto de que Arika era una mejor guía. La nueva solo rodó los ojos ante el evidente intento de Nao por estar a solas con la chica que parecía haber vuelto de su colapso tras las presentaciones. Hacía años que la pelirroja le había contado que le parecían atractivas las chicas blancas de cabello oscuro y parecía que no había cambiado en lo absoluto de parecer. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, la dejó hacer lo suyo mientras se unía a la pequeña de voz chillona rumbo a la barra para tomar su cena.

Tanto la había fastidiado Nao que ahora no recordaba qué le había pedido de cenar. Mala suerte para ella, tendría que conformarse con lo Natsuki escogiera. Kuga miró lo que quedaba y sintió ganas de llorar. Primero la mantita y ahora la comida ¿No que Fuuka era un prestigiosa academia que costaba una fortuna? ¿Dónde estaba su exquisita e innecesariamente cara cena? Arika se rascó la cabeza sin saber qué decirle a su nueva senpai que lucía contrariada de repente. Decidió pedir algo de fruta para ella ya que hacía rato había comido.

–Disculpe, extraña-han ¿Le gustaría algo de ayuda para escoger su cena?—Lo que menos le faltaba a Natsuki era que le tomaran el pelo mientras tenía hambre ¿Cómo podría siquiera replicar algo astuto cuando sus tripas aullaban de dolor.

La ojiazul miró sorprendida a la recién llegada tratando de contener su emoción y es que ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que la presidenta estudiantil. Había oído que reposaría todo el día tras un incidente en la bienvenida pero ¡allí estaba! Parecía ser su día de suerte, primero se encontraba a Nina-chan, luego a Nao-senpai y ahora a Shizuru-sama; había sido una gran idea llegar a la academia hoy aunque hubiera sido por error. Natsuki se volteó con el ceño fruncido a donde los corazones en la cara de Arika apuntaban y se ahogó en la hojarasca de otoño que eran los ojos que tenía frente a ella, entonces no supo ni quiso saber más del mundo.

 _Escuchó los pájaros cantarles a los dioses en los que no creía, vio cada gota de llanto y sangre del cielo ser absorbida por la tierra, probó los manjares de este mundo y del otro y ahí estaba como un infante sin poder creer que la belleza ante sí fuera posible. El cielo crujió y aquella mujer que era contemplada se descubrió acompañada. Cuántas veces no habían pasado ya por esto. Sus almas escaparon a modo de brillo en sus ojos, sus cuerpos se acercaron en el baile más parsimonioso. Entre los biombos iluminados con llamas sutiles, solo podía verse una silueta al cabo de los segundos. Ella le besó. Una y otra vez hasta que su corazón volvió a su lugar. Ella le besó y no hubo mejor melodía, tacto o sabor que el de la mujer que daba vida a su espíritu. Podía sentir el carmín de sus labios al borde de su boca pero no importaba. Nada lo hizo, nada lo haría, porque ella se acercaba de nuevo entre sus brazos y nada podía importar más que eso. Ni quiénes eran, ni dónde estaban. Por ese instante su existencia solo habría de resumirse en aquel calor sobre sus labios que le acariciaba el alma._

Natsuki parpadeó repetidamente ante la cabeza ladeada de Arika y la sonrisa postiza de la mujer que supuestamente acababa de conocer. Se disculpó brevemente al darse cuenta que estaban esperando a que tomara su cena y escogió lo primero que vio para llevar arrastrando a Nao con ella. Abandonó el salón con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa que no llegó a los ojos. Trataba de escapar del incendio que era su piel en ese momento. Quizás ya no necesitaría una mantita.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Mai-Hime/Otome no me pertenecen. Si así fuera, habría un omake de Mikoto y Natsuki chibi peleando disfrazadas de gato y perro respectivamente._

Hola de nuevo, agradezco a los que están leyendo ya que es bastante grato sentir que hay algo chevere para compartir. No sé si lo dijo en el anterior capítulo pero no lo dije en este y es que hacía mucho rato quería trabajar con esta idea. Hace tiempo que leo fics de todo lo habido y por haber así que es divertido volver a escribir los propios. Creo que estaré actualizando más seguido ahora que se acabaron las fiestas. Este capítulo casi no lo termino en medio de tanta celebración y mi reencuentro con el play 2 :3

No siendo más, espero que hayan disfrutado el cap y que se animen a opinar. Diviértanse mucho hoy ;)

* * *

 **Vitaly Aless:** Es un placer que ye haya causado curiosidad ya que yo también sigo tus historias :3 Espero te guste el capítulo de hoy

 **Guest:** Mmm ;)

 **Hookedonreading:** Hey, Hookedonreading! I also like that, I think that it's a good way to keep their background friendship somehow. I hope you'll like the chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

 **Natsuki K:** Creemé que vendrán más cosillas para intrigarte :) Espero lo disfrutes

 **F.T - NK:** Gracias por tu review, espero que quedes con más dudas y sigas leyendo :v

 **xD:** ¡Hey! Gracias por leer, espero que te guste el cap. Cuídate.

 **Gracias totales por comentar, ojalá se encuentren dinero en algún pantalón.**


End file.
